bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Derek Kesseler
is a houseguest on Big Brother Canada 6. Biography Retrieved from Global TV Name: Derek Kesseler Age: 27 Hometown: Vancouver, BC (shout out to Beaumont, AB) Occupation: Fashion Blogger/Influencer, Server/Bartender Relationship status: Single Describe yourself in three words: Energetic, genuine, and adventurous There are many sides to Big Brother. Let’s pretend you’re him! What kind of Big Brother would you be? I would cause some drama and put people on edge. I would like to put people on their toes and see people pushed to their limits both mentally and physically. I think that would be a fun thing to watch and see (as human beings) how far we can go in different aspects of our lives, with our mind and our body. Do you have a strategy to win Big Brother Canada? My social game is going to be really strong; I’m going to become friends with everyone and get in some alliances. Everyone talks but I’m going to try and keep that under wraps. I’m definitely not going to come in and be that cocky, confident guy who wins all the challenges and scare people into wanting to vote me off. I want to be noticed, but not to the point where they want to get me off the show. I want to be that likeable guy that they want to take all the way to the end. What are you known for? Charisma, for being outgoing and being social, mostly for being funny. I always try to turn situations into something fun. What part of the Big Brother Canada experience do you think will be hardest for you? I really will need to get a little better at lying – that’s a challenge for me. I always find it a little bit difficult to tell a flat-out lie, so I think I will be tip-toeing around ways to bend the truth. I hate hurting people’s feelings. I’ve never been into drama. In high school, I was a part of the popular crowd. I played hockey and was kind of a jock in sports. People would make fun of people, but I never took a liking to that or got involved. I think it’s kind of shady to put people down. Who is your Big Brother Canada idol and why? To be honest I didn’t watch enough to pinpoint a specific idol. I’ve watched a little bit but I’ve never followed a person. I’m just so attracted to the concept of this show. I watched it and thought: I want to do this. I have to do this! I even tried out 3 times! I want to experience the social element and I’m a very competitive person. I want to go out and try new things. What do people from Beaumont, Alberta have that gives them an edge to win Big Brother Canada? Anyone who is coming into the game from Beaumont is definitely going to come in with that small town, genuine, likeable nature about themselves. I can’t think of anyone who isn’t liked right off the bat. I have a joke with my friends that if a friend wants to bring someone from a different town out with us, they need to be approved by the group first. Player History - Big Brother Canada 6 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother Trivia References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 6 (CAN) Contestants